Lily Potter and the Deceiving Difference
by Sierra Jacquay
Summary: The mischievous life of Lily Potter in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


Once you have lived as I have lived, you will understand. I am the youngest in a famous family of five, the wonderful Harry (Dad), Ginny (Mum), James (named after my grandfather), Albus (named after the headmaster of Hogwarts when my dad was in school) and me Lily (named after my grandmother). It's great because my parents "baby" me but not great because it is me who unfortunately I'm the last to go to Hogwarts. James went to Hogwarts almost four years ago and Albus went two years ago. I'm going in September (2 weeks away)! Mum said that on Tuesday I get to go to Diagon alley to get some materials for school! I. Get. My. Own. Wand! I am nearly exploding in my excitement, James has been teasing me for so long! My entire family is or was in Godric Gryffindor house but Dad says every house has their own advantages and disadvantages (the other houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff) but secretly I have been strongly wishing to be in Gryffindor! My brothers and even my cousins Rose and Hugo will most likely be disappointed in me if I'm in any other house (especially Slytherin) so the pressure is all on me!

Mum and Dad seem disappointed but excited for me to finally go to the best magic school in the world. Excited because I finally get to control the powers I have been misusing (by accident of course) against my brothers, but disappointed because I will be the last of their beloved children to leave them (they make a big deal out of it but I'll be back after the school years over). My parents won't be completely alone though, my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione (My parent best friends) are over at least five times a week, we would have more company but my other four pairs of aunts and uncles (I have another Uncle named Fred (Uncle George's twin) but he was killed like many of my relatives and relatives friends by Lord Voldemort) don't live two house's down from us in Godric's Hallow like Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, my brilliant (just like her mom) best friend and cousin Rose, and my strange but kind(just like his dad) cousin Hugo.

It can sometimes get annoying that whenever I go anywhere I hear wizards and witches whisper "Merlin's pants that Harry Potter's family" or "Where would the world be without that brave man" even when we are ordinarily grocery shopping people come up and shake our hands (mostly Dad's). Dad says it's gotten a lot better than it was over a decade ago but I have no idea how that is possible. Your probably wondering why all these nit-wits are treating us like the queen of England. If I were you I wouldn't want to hear it but I guess it would be different considering that I have heard it from about every person I have ever known.

When my dad first started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was already famous. He met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Weasley now) and his enemy Draco Malfoy on his way to Hogwarts. He also met my mum Ginny Weasley (now Potter) who already had a crush on him. Lord Voldemort, formally know as Tom Marvalo Riddle or as Wizards and Witches used to call him "He Who Must Not Be Named" or as "the Dark Lord" by his followers, was in great control when my Dad was only one and my Mom was only just born. He went after my dad because some prophecy made by some whacko (or so my Aunt Hermione says) predicted that my dad would be the only one who could ever kill Voldemort. Voldemort then went after my father for obvious reason killing my grandparents James and Lily but not making a scratch on my father. My father and many others were puzzled at how my father survived. Albus Dumbledore was the first to realize that my grandmother dying for my dad gave him protection from Voldemort who was then barely alive. My father went through 10 years of his life not knowing he was a wizard because his aunt and uncle never told him that his parents didn't died in a car crash but in a horrible event that was planned. A kind half-giant named Hagrid, whom I first heard the story from when I was 6 told my dad he was a wizard when he was already eleven! What a great birthday present! When my dad went to Hogwarts he was as famous in the wizarding world as royalty in the muggle (non-magic people) world. My dad went on to destroy the Sorcerer's stone in his first year, destroy the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in his second , Expose Peter Pettigrew (the horrible man who gave my grandparents location to Voldemort) ,set his godfather Sirius Black free, and meet Remus Lupin, my god brother Teddy's father in his third year. He won the Tri-Wizard tournament in his fourth year but Voldemort went back to full power and his friend Cedric Diggory was killed during his third and final task. In his fifth year he arranged a group called Dumbledore's Army in which my mother takes credit for picking out the name who defeated Voldemort but Voldemort killed his beloved Godfather Sirius Black in the process and found out about the Order of Phoenix, a group arranged by Dumbledore that his parents were once in who's ambitions were to kill Voldemort. My dad learned about horcruxes (each seven part of Voldemort's soul were hidden in seven different things) and stared dating my mum but they then stopped dating due to the fact that Harry had to kill Voldemort and didn't want my mom to get harmed in the process in his sixth year in which the great Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape (Dumbledore knew Voldemort was planning to have Draco Malfoy, who's dad was Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater kill him so he had Snape do it instead). When Eaters so he my Dad was seventeen half of the magical world was controlled by Voldemort and him Deatheater went to Hogwarts but instead him, my Uncle Ron, and my Aunt Hermione went on the run to find Horcruxes. They found all of them and killed Voldemort! But my Dad's old teacher Mad-eye Moody, My Uncle Fred, my dad's old friend and hero Dobby the House-elf, Teddy Lupin's parents Nymphadora (everyone called her Tonks) and Remus were all killed in the great battle. My dad had many near death experience but in the end came out on top!

Anyways, back to me! So far I have had a pretty normal childhood (well as normal as possible for a girl with an "extraordinary" dad). I started getting my powers when I was 7 or so but have been yearning to go to Hogwarts since I could carry out conversation. My Uncle Ron and my brothers say to watch out for foolish and reckless kids at my new school because they each have friends but also enemies. Ron and my dad's was some kid named Draco ,James enemy is some fat kid named Jared Goyle, and Albus has one named something Crabbe. Sometimes I get scared to think of how lonely I'll be without some of my family, what will I do without my fathers pushes, my mothers comfort, my uncle Ron's humor, and my favorite aunts advice. I hope it's worth it!

"Lily Potter would you please stop touching everything in sight!" Ginny sternly whispered, she heard James sneer. They had nearly just gotten their and Lily eyes were bright with great excitement. Ginny laughed at what her own parents must have thought during her visit to Diagon Alley for her supplies for her first year at Hogwarts. Lily had been talking in excitement for her first year of Hogwarts for about four or five years now. Had she been that anxious? Ron seemed to think so. Her thoughts ran to her husband who was standing on the other side of her second son Albus, Had he been disappointed to not do this shopping with his parents. Poor Harry had probably been swept away by crowds at only eleven. Ginny's heart dropped at the thought of losing her own family. She loved them more than herself and if she even lost one she wouldn't get out of bed again. Lily broke out in to a sprint when she saw Olivanders up ahead. "Wow, what a freak" James shouted for Lily to hear. "James, when you were eleven you were picking out your wand by the time your mother and I could see Ollivanders" Harry said. Ginny laughed at the memory, as her son turns a deep shade of red. "As I recall, Albus was the only of you three who even waited to walk through the door" Ginny said addressing her eldest son, the only of her children to inherit her deep red hair. She them looked at Albus who took after his dad's looks and build who was simply staring in to a magic trick shop his Uncle owns. "Albus,darling, do you want me to take you to see Uncle George? I'm sure he'll give you some stuff before your term starts" but her son replied "Not after all the things James got in trouble with last year" he said with a laugh. James stared at his brother with angry eyes. "Such as" Harry said with a laugh at the look of James face. Albus eyes then buzzed with excitement "Oh just things like using that black powder ball thing to get into the girls bathroom and using that taffy on Scorpius Malfoy". "James!" Harry said but Ginny wasn't fooled, she saw Harry give James a pat on the back. Ginny walked into Olivanders and laughed as she saw Lily arguing with the old man about her wand "No I want Dragon heartstring in the core!" she shouted. "Miss, you don't chose the wand, it chooses you" Olivanders said with a chuckle. He then gave a friendly smile at Ginny and hugged Harry. "Now Lily, Lets first try your choice" Olivander handed Lily a wand labeled "9 and half inch Dragon Heart String" She grabbed it but all it did was flicker a red spark. "Miss Potter, I don't think this is your wand" he said with a friendly smile. "Why don't we try another core?, Perhaps Phoenix such as your father and brother Albus?" Lily slid down in her chair with a frown. Lily thoughts went through all of the wands in her family. Lily then jumped in excitement "How about Unicorn hair, 9 inches" Ginny saw her husband and Mr. Ollivander tremble. "mmmmaybe" Olivander rolled his tall ladder down to the back of his oddly long shop. He then came back with a box with Lily's wanted wand inside. "I don't understand" said James to break the silence "why is everything so intense now". Olivander looked at Harry who nodded "well James it just so happens that I sold that wand to the only other Lily Potter about 50 years ago" Ginny couldn't stop herself from gasping loudly. Lily then grabbed the wand and it made a powerful whooshing sound followed by wind. Olivander then cleared his throat "Miss Potter you have just found your very own wand" his voice crooked. Ginny then looked at Harry who was trying to fight back tears as his daughter jumped up to hug him.

Lily got the rest of her school things after her family met up with her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Her day of school shopping ended after she went into the pet store to pick out her ginger barn owl, Kedu. Her Cousin Hugo picked out a sleek black owl he named Newl, Lily laughed at the memory of her Uncle Ron dismay when Rose picked out a beautiful white cat. Kedu was a very unique owl he had beautiful bright green eyes and cinnamon colored feathers for a topcoat and a undercoat. Her brother James picked out a toad named Naomi as a joke but turned out to love her like a daughter. Her brother Albus followed in their fathers footsteps (no surprise there) and picked a Snowy Owl, however it was male so he named it Fouyd.

Lily watched her brothers pack for Hogwarts an hour before they were due at Platform 9 ¾ Lily, in exhilaration, packed about a month ago. "Lily, please just leave us alone" said Albus, much nicer than what James had said, so she went into the kitchen and saw her mother and father playing with a cat named Sime that her dad had gotten her mom as a birthday present just after they were married at 18. "All packed?" said her dad with a smile. Lily and her mom cackled at the same time. "I guess that's a yes?" said Harry with a laugh. Ginny then went to get James and Albus from upstairs so they could leave. Lily got angry because her brothers took about ten minutes to get downstairs another fifteen to pack the car. "Were finally ready" Lily's dad said to her when he walked into the living room. Lily let out a scream of excitement. "Okay I Definitely wasn't _that . _excited" said James walking down the stairs. "Oh yes you were, you and your brother just did express it as much" said Harry, James frowned. "Time to leave" shouted Ginny from the company car (used when muggles are a little to nosy) from the Auror department at the ministry of magic where Harry started working at twenty. Harry, James, and Albus followed Lily, whom was first, to the car. Lily was quiet in excitement the whole ride there and her family was in shocked at Lily being quiet for two minutes let alone who give every person they knew cold chills. However when they arrived at King's Cross Station Lily Potter was the absolute opposite. Lily squealed in excitement when she saw the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾. "Lily STOP, your embarrassing me!" James whispers. "James leave your sister alone" says a voice from a way away. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo then walk up beside the surprised family. "ROSE" Lily shouted with glee, "Well someone's excited" said Rose, laughing. Lily smiled while turning red as people started to stare. The Hogwarts Express then roared it's engine; making everyone jump. "Well I guess that means you better go" said Uncle Ron while comforting Aunt Hermione as she thought of her last child leaving her. "We'll send mail once a week Lily flower" said Harry smiled at Lily but Lily knew the comment was made more toward her mom who had a very sad expressing on her loving face. Lily kissed her parents, her aunt and her uncle before jumping on the train two minutes before it left when Lily waved to her family out the window. She sat with Lily, Hugo, and a very handsome boy around her age while her brothers James and Albus sat across the aisle.

"So this is your first year too" said the sweet boy sitting in the same seat. "Yeah", Lily says bashfully. The shy boy's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "So what's your name?" "Lily, and yours?


End file.
